


Drinking Lightning

by Mcusekat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: End game romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder As A Solution To One's Problems, Pre movie, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: Hux is used to having assassins after his head. He isn't used to Kylo Ren offering to take them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an Awolnation song of the same name.

  General Armitage Hux was the youngest General in the Galaxy's history. This was a badge he wore proudly as it hadn't been an easy feat. He'd many sleepless nights under his belt, more scars than he could remember the stories for, and throngs of enemies after his head. On top of this, when he'd finally achieved his position, there was no lack of criticisms. Because of his age and lineage, people were harsher on his ideas. Whenever he opened his mouth someone jumped to counter whatever he said. It was horribly unprofessional and counterproductive, but his peers would do anything to knock him down. 

  Hux was hardly so easily affected, though. He was brilliant, easily one of the Order's best strategists. Paired with his quick tongue and sharp wit, it wasn't difficult to ward off everyone trying to bring him down. Once he obtained his own ship, a  _ Resurgence _ class starship named  _ Finalizer _ , he was able to avoid most of the other Generals when away from meetings.

  When the beast known as Snoke took over the First Order, not much changed for Hux at first. He was still in command of his ship, his missions remained generally unchanged. He was in the beginning stages of building his greatest feat thus far, a weapon that could atomize more than one planet at a time. It was an improvement on the Death Star. Hollowing out a planet and filling it with a super weapon would take less time and resources than shipping the supplies out into space, as the Death Star had done, and it would be more powerful than the Death Star. Snoke realized the impact of Hux's weapon, so he didn't hinder the production. 

  Hux was brimming with excitement at seeing the superweapon complete, and he was anxious to see it finished. Thus, he was grateful that Snoke hadn't thrown a wrench in his business. 

  However, it wasn't long before he turned his ship into a transport for Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren.

  Snoke announced that Kylo Ren would be boarding his ship some months after taking charge of the First Order. He said that Kylo Ren was his most prized pupil and was to be retrieving highly valuable Force artifacts, and that Hux was the only one he would trust with the task of freighting them. Hux wasn't so childish as to think the compliment was sincere. Snoke knew this wouldn't please Hux, especially during such a detrimental time. He needed to be at the Starkiller Base, not gallivanting the Galaxy in search of Force items. And Hux found it insulting that Snoke thought him so egotistical that a compliment would palliate his anger. Still, he had no choice in the matter. Snoke had Hux firmly under his thumb.

~

  Kylo Ren arrived at the Starkiller Base within the week cycle. He was a quiet man, clad from head to toe in dramatic black robes and saying nary a word as he was led from the gangway to his quarters. It took all of an hour for Hux's entire crew to begin formulating rumors about Ren. He did nothing to intervene. On a snowy planet thousands of light years from anything, there was little else to do than gossip. Kylo Ren's arrival was an exciting distraction, but the noise would soon die down as it always did.

  Of course, when it began to die down a week later, Kylo Ren gave them another reason to talk about him.

  Something or another had gone wrong during one of Ren's regular conferences with Supreme Leader Snoke, and Ren decided that a telecommunications console had to pay. It was the first time he had unsheathed his saber on board, and the gossip flared to new heights. Excited but scared tittering of the weapon was rampant. Hux heard it was forked, or two blades connected to a round hilt. A petty officer said that he heard from a friend that it was a long, flexible, cord-like blade. A whip. Hux knew little about lightsabers but these all seemed fairly ridiculous. Still, they were entertaining, and Hux himself was curious about the blade- and the man wielding it.

~

  Hux read over Kylo Ren’s files the evening of Ren's outburst. He seemed to have an affinity for interrogation, and had largely replaced Hux's team of interrogators. He was very skilled at it as well; since he began they had a 100% success rate. There was nothing in the file about Ren's history, though, which was Hux had been looking for. He couldn't imagine asking the man about his past would go well, especially since Snoke had forbidden it. Hux resolved himself to ignorance, realizing that it was probably for the best that he not attempt to know more about this hair-trigger beast that had been thrust upon his ship. 

~

  Hux and Kylo Ren's schedules scarcely overlapped. In the first 30 days that Kylo Ren had been aboard, he had only seen the man in passing. It was inevitable that they would cross paths, and Hux was almost happy when it happened. Beyond polite greetings he hadn't had the chance to actually speak to the man himself, which was rude and unprofessional of him to begin with. Of course, Ren didn't seem one for custom, but Hux figured he should at least try to follow procedure.

  Hux was in his office reviewing requests and updates on the Starkiller Base’s construction when Ren burst in. Hux looked up to greet the intruder, and Ren stood still in the doorway.

  “Lord Ren, come in,” Hux said, standing from his desk. He gestured to the chair across from him.

  Ren swept into the room and the door hissed shut behind him.

  “I received a mission from Snoke.”

  Hux stared where he assumed Ren's eyes would be. “And?”

  “It is on Korriban. We must depart for the Horuset system immediately. This is of high importance.”

  Hux stared at Ren for a long moment before pushing a hand through his hair. “What do you mean by 'we?’”

  “As co-commander of the  _ Finalizer _ , I feel as though it would be logical to have it be the ship I take.”

  Hux fought a sigh. He realized Ren wouldn't be sitting and sat himself. It was a power play, an attempt to dominate Hux, and Hux hardly cared for Ren's insolent psychological mind-games. “If you wish to take the  _ Finalizer _ you'll have to wait. There's a supply shipment arriving in 14 days time that I must be here for.”

  Ren crossed his arms over his chest. “You can stay planetside while I and the  _ Finalizer _ embark to Korriban, than.”

  Hux scowled. “Absolutely not. Co-commander or otherwise, the  _ Finalizer _ is my ship.”

  “This mission is a priority, it cannot wait two weeks.” The vocoder did little to mask the annoyance in Ren's voice. “Must you be there to take the shipment? Can't someone else?”

  Hux smoothed his hand over his hair. Technically, he didn't have to be there, but he had planned to be as it was his project. Lieutenant General Sayul could sign in his place,  _ technically _ . However, Hux, bitter, didn't particularly want to chaperone Ren all over the Galaxy for some Force mission. 

  “I'll give the coordinates to the Bridge. We shall leave tonight,” Ren said, then spun on his heel. 

  He was gone before Hux could argue. He could argue until he was blue in the face but he knew it would be pointless. A mission from Snoke was top priority, whether he liked it or not. 

  He groaned, slouched in his chair, and cursed before messaging Sayul about the changed plans.

  He sorely hoped that this, his first real interaction with Ren, wouldn't set the precedent for all future interactions.

~

  Korriban was a boring planet with a rich history. Natural inhabitants were few, seeing as how it was the homeworld of the Sith. The scape was unideal for life as well. It was a dirt planet, with rocky spires sprouting out of the ground like quills, and a valley torn into its face. The sky was a deep red as a result of its thin atmosphere, and nearby sun, but it still managed to be terribly cold. There existed no clouds, no natural water sources, very few plants, and any animal life was small insects that lived underground.

  Ren's destination was the Valley of the Dark Lords, established within the valley. It was where the Sith Lords of old were buried to rest. Tall statues of hooded figures stood guard over the graves on the lips of the valley. The original Sith temple was near the gravesite. It was in ruins, but the Sith Academy beside it was still in perfect condition, despite several years of disuse. 

  Though there existed no Sith on it now, Korriban's entire history was largely Sith. Hux didn't know much about Snoke, but he knew he wasn't a Sith Lord, nor was Ren. 

  “What business do you have here?” Hux asked. He stood at the Bridge as they landed some distance away from the valley.

  Ren didn't speak for a moment. He was completely still and silent. Hux wondered what he was feeling. This planet was very much dark side, and he could only imagine the dark energy it must emit. 

  “I'm retrieving an artifact from the temple.”

  Hux gazed out of the viewport at the temple. Hux wouldn't go in that place. Besides the Sith Lords rotting within it, the walls were crumbling in on themselves. They seemed as though a breeze could topple it. 

  “I'll be fine,” Ren said. 

  Hux gaped at him, indignant at the intrusion. “I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my head.”

  “Make sure no one leaves the ship besides me. It's not safe for non Force users here,” Kylo said, ignoring the request.

  The ship settled onto the surface with a sigh and Ren turned to leave for the gangway.

  “Is hardly looks safe for non Sith,” Hux said, looking sidelong at Ren.

  “You’re likely right,” Ren muttered, hardly loud enough for even Ren to hear. Hux turned to look at him but he was already headed for the gangway.

~

  It was late into the night when Ren stumbled back onto the ship. His robes were dirty and tattered, and some areas of his clothes shone with blood. Still, he refused to visit the medbay. Hux almost let him be, but Snoke had given him clear instructions to keep Ren safe when he'd boarded. He'd even warned him the man could be stubborn. 

  When his shift was over he took a first aid kit from the medbay and visited Ren's quarters.

  The door slid open after Hux's third insistent knock. Ren, significantly less dressed in a tunic and leggings, still cut quite the figure, Hux found.

  “What?” Ren bit.

  “I came to make sure you hadn't keeled over and died,” Hux said, presenting the kit.

  Ren eyed it, the annoyance shifting to amusement. Hux was surprised at how easily his eyes showed emotion. Perhaps that was why he wore that mask. He didn't see any other deformity on the man's face. He actually looked quite normal, even handsome. 

  “I appreciate the concern, General, but I assure you I'm fine.”

  This was a lie. Even now, several hours after he'd stumbled back onto the ship, staggering and heaving, he still looked worse for wear. Those expressive brown eyes were underlined with dark bags, he had a wound on his lip like he'd bitten through the skin. However, he wasn't stumbling as though he'd soon faint anymore so Hux figured he'd not die anytime soon. 

  “Fine. But you still haven't submitted a mission report,” Hux said.

  “I’ll submit it tomorrow.”

  “Early tomorrow. Do not forget.”

  Kylo eyed him, searching his face. Down the hall, a petty officer rounded the corner. Kylo glanced toward him and stepped from the doorway into the darkness of his room. “Very well,” he said, then shut the door in Hux's face.

~

  He didn't see Ren for some weeks after that. However, when he did it was with another mission from Snoke.

  This time was different from Korriban, though. Ren relayed his mission to him and told him it was an assassination mission. The targets were New Republic extremists spreading propaganda on First Order settled planets in the Unknown Regions. One of the beings was a Force user, albeit a weak one, rumored to be using Force tricks to persuade children and grandchildren of the Galactic Empire to the New Republic. As much as Hux disliked the New Republic, he knew they were rogues working without the New Republic’s knowledge. Such a tactic was uncharacteristic of the organization that usually tried to be the moral high ground.

  It took two days to reach the planet. They parked at the docking bay a half mile from the settlement where the extremists were rumored to be staying. Kylo left as soon as they'd landed, refusing a speeder into town in favor of walking. Hux didn't concern himself with this. Instead he made arrangements to have to Finalizer refueled and send out his mechanics for standard repairs. Ren hadn't supplied more than a “I don't know” when asked how long he'd be, so Hux assumed at least a week. 

  It only took two days before Ren was returning with a prisoner in tow. The prisoner was bloodied and bruised. Ren was bloodied as well, though Hux suspected it wasn't his own. 

  Hux didn't recognize the prisoner. He'd seen holographs of the propagandists, a Twi’lek and a human with long dirty blond hair. This man was definitely neither of these, he being a human with military cut black hair.

  “Who is this?” Hux asked as a guard locked the man in a holding cell. 

  Ren was silent for a long moment. “An assassin.”

  Hux stared at the man slumped over in the cell. “Ah. Who was his target?”

  Ren turned to face Hux. “You.”

  Hux blinked. “Who sent him?”

  “That's what I'm going to find. Have you any idea who it might be?”

  Hux chuckled. “Any number of people. I'm a popular target,” he said.

  The guard approached them and saluted when he noticed Hux. 

  “At ease,” Hux said.

  “Sir. The prisoner had two hidden weapons as well as a suicide pill on his person.” He kept glancing between Kylo and Hux, unsure of who to address.

  “Very good. Take them to contraband,” Kylo said.

  The trooper saluted him and left. Kylo took a step toward the door before turning around to Hux. “I shall be done here shortly if you'd prefer not to wait for the mission report to hear about his employer,” he said.

  Hux checked his timekeeper. He hadn't anywhere else to be. “Very well,” he said. Kylo stepped into the holding cell and the door shut behind him.

~

  It was ten minutes before Kylo stepped out.

  “So?”

  Kylo glanced either way down the hall before speaking. “Your office.”

  Hux disliked the sound of that. He had assumed it was someone from the First Order, but the confirmation still stung. It had been some time since he'd been a target, and he felt as though he'd more than proved himself to be an adept general as of late. 

  He shook off the childish emotion. There would always be power hungry individuals, and his success meant nothing to those who wanted his rank.

  Once they were in the privacy of Hux's office, Ren took his helmet off. He set it on the corner of Hux's desk and sat across from him. “Do you know a Lieutenant Nasscal?” 

  Esvan Nasscal, Lieutenant on the starship  _ Infinitum _ . Hux had talked to him all of one time, and it was during a fairly unimportant meeting on resource management on starships. 

  “In passing. Is he the one who ordered the hit?”

  Ren was silent, studying Hux's face. “Yes.” After a beat he added, “What will you do about him?” Ren asked. 

  “Nothing. Nasscal is a smart man, I have no doubt he had plausible deniability.”

  Ren tilted his chin up and scanned Hux's face. He was choosing his next words carefully, Hux realized. “I could deal with him for you.” 

  Hux held his gaze. “Deal with him?”

  “I could make it as quick or painful as you like.”

  Hux felt an odd feeling eke through him. Ren was a superweapon in himself. His powers, combined with his physical capabilities and his ruthless mindset he was an extremely effective killer. At the thought of being able to use him Hux felt the familiar curl of power in his gut, the same one he got when he thought of the Starkiller or when he pointed a blaster with the intent to kill. 

  “What would you want in return?”

  “Nothing.”

  Ren didn't seem to be the type to just do favors, but he also didn't seem the type to pass up the opportunity to kill. The man seemed to be quite like a caged animal on this ship, pacing the perimeter of it's enclosure.

  “Okay.”

  Ren grinned. “Have you any preferences on when or how it should be done?”

  Hux considered this. “If you can wait long enough, there's a Council of Generals on the Order’s home planet in a month's time. This would provide a chaotic veil under which you can sneak onto the ship, and, amongst hundreds there's a low chance that you'll be suspect.”

  “Have you a preferred method?”

  “However you see fit, I suppose. As long as the job gets done I don't care.”

  Kylo nodded. There was a hint of a smile upon his lips. “You get an odd glint in your eye when you scheme. It suits you.”

  Hux was taken off guard by the remark. For a moment he tried to think of a retort but, upon finding none, he rolled his eyes.

  Ren seemed to realize he'd flustered Hux, because his lips curled up into a smirk. He stood from his chair and grabbed his helmet. “We have much more to discuss. I'll schedule a meeting closer to the counsel,” he said, then fitted his helmet back onto his head. “I must admit, I'm pleased that you've decided to let me take care of Nasscal. I heard rumors of your ruthlessness, though rumors don't tend to be true.”

  “One doesn't make my rank in the First Order without spilling blood. I prefer not to get my own hands dirty these days, but I'm not afraid to order it be split,” Hux said. 

  “How many have you killed?” Ren seemed genuinely intrigued.

  “I cannot say for sure. In the forties, perhaps. Most during battle.”

  During his youth, Hux had been a soldier of the Order. He was hopeless as a pilot, but he was skilled with a targeting rifle. When they sent ground soldiers to a planet for a hostile takeover, Hux was often in the troupe they sent. Many of his kills were opposing soldiers, but not all of them. Hey held no sympathy for those he killed, though. There were hundreds of billions of beings in the Galaxy. If he felt sadness for everyone killed in combat he would get nowhere.

  He felt a brush against his mind. Kylo hummed in approval at his thoughts. “I'll be seeing you General.”

  Kylo was out of the door before Hux could complain at his intrusion.

~

  That evening he received a report from the interrogation sector. It was about the prisoner Ren had brought on the ship. He wrote a detailed report on everything he'd found in his mind, from names and addresses of his family to his childhood home. It was almost unnerving how much Ren had pried from his thoughts. Hux typically didn't do anything more than skim the interrogation reports. They didn't concern him, for the most part, but this one did. And the more he read the more unsettled he became. 

  He reached the end of the report and sat back in his chair. Thousands of words, Ren had written, all about this one man. Names, locations, planets the man had visited, even the name of his childhood pet.

  Out of curiosity, Hux looked through Ren's last interrogation reports. In the nearly ten interrogations he'd done, none were to the scale of his most recent. They listed anything relating to the mission and nothing else. Hux wondered what had suddenly changed, but something told him he didn't want to know.

~

  When Ren wasn't holed up in his quarters or in the gym, he usually lingered around the bridge. It was a fairly recent occurrence. It used to be that he rarely let himself be in more populous areas of the ship, but he seemed to be growing more comfortable. Hux didn't mind his presence. The crew feared him, and they would do anything in their power to not irk him. Luckily for Hux, they didn't know that Ren couldn't care less about how productive they were.

  He was standing in front of the transparisteel, gazing silently out into the stars. Hux stared at him for a moment before looking back down at his datapad. He'd read over Ren's report again during the night. The names particularly. He wasn't sure what Ren intended he do with all the information, and he almost wanted to ask. Perhaps a scare tactic, showing Hux what he could do should Hux continue to be a nuisance to him? He had been under the impression that he and Ren were on good terms, though.

  As if on cue, Ren approached him. Some of the crew glanced up from their consoles nervously. Nothing good usually came of Ren approaching Hux.

  “General,” he greeted. 

  “Lord Ren.”

  “You seem troubled.”

  Hux looked up at him. “How so?”

  “Your mind is moving faster than usual.”

  Hux scowled. “I've asked you to keep out of my head more than once,” he said.

  “I'm not. You're particularly loud today.”

  Hux sighed. “I've been considering your report on the prisoner. I'm not sure what you intend for me to do with all the information you provided.”

  “Take out the rest of the man's group.”

  It was tempting, but unneeded. This had been the first attempt at his head in some time, and even yet there were other hitman-for-hire associations throughout the Galaxy if anyone so felt the need. He suspected Ren was just getting trigger happy, and his target didn't matter. “They've not acted against the Order, there's no need to go after them.”

  “It wouldn't be under the First Order’s command, it would be under your own.”

  “It's an unnecessary venture,” Hux said with more surety, though he was quite tempted at the opportunity to direct Ren again.

  “Very well. But the option is there should you wish it,” he said. 

  Ren turned away from him and walked back to the transparisteel. Hux's eyes followed him, then lingered on Ren for just a moment too long.

~

  The Council of Generals was held on an unnamed planet in the Unknown Regions. It was uninhabited, uninhabitable. The base was built under a large transparisteel dome, a monstrous building in which the top ranked of the First Order inhabited. The landscape surrounding it was flat rock as far as the eye could see, the sky was deep purple, and the sun was hardly a dot in the sky.

  Ren entered Hux's office moments after they landed. Hux was beginning preparations, confirming his arrival and obtaining contact with the rest of the ships. 

  “I'm quite busy, Ren,” he said. 

  “As am I. Has the target arrived?”

  Hux looked up at Ren. “I'll soon know. I'll meet with you when I have time to spare and we'll discuss the details.”

  Ren looked pleased. “Fine. 

~

  It was awhile before Hux had time to spare. Many wished to speak with him, and between meetings and paperwork he barely had time to sleep much less speak with Ren. It was only a few days before the council when there was a lull in his schedule. 

  The ship's communications consoles were now wired into the main consoles of the First Order. It wouldn't be difficult for one of the heads of the Order to spy on the ships many security cameras or communication systems, should they want to. Hux, knowing the First Order, knew it wouldn't be outrageous to think them to do so, either. So Hux found Ren manually. The man was blessedly predictable, so when he wasn't found in the training room or bridge he knew he'd be in his room.

  He answered after a single knock, perhaps having felt his approach. 

  “General, what brings you here?” Ren asked. He was scarcely dressed, in leggings and a tunic, with his hair tied careless at the nape of his neck. He looked quite like he'd just woken up. Hux found that more jarring than it should have been, it having been the first sign of humanity he'd seen of him. 

  Hux glanced at the camera in the hall. “We must speak,” he said.

  Ren stepped back and invited Hux in. The place was dark and the sheets on his bed were messy, so Ren had been asleep. It was fairly early, but Hux's sleep schedule had been scattered by how busy he was.

  Ren turned the lights up and motioned to the chair at the desk for Hux to sit. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to Hux.

  “I apologize for waking you,” he said. 

  “It's fine. The camera in my room is disabled, so you can speak freely.”

  “The council is in four days’ time at 0900. The optimal time to be find Nasscal is shortly after the council has begun, say 0930. The  _ Infinitum _ is docked at the third lot in the east sector of the base. There's a map on your datapad if you should need it. Any further questions?”

  Ren was quiet for a moment, staring. “I don't believe so.”

  “Good.”

  “You look unwell,” Ren remarked. 

  Hux was caught off guard by the question. “When did you start caring about my well-being?”

  “When’s the last time you've slept?”

  “I've been busy, I haven't had time for a full night of sleep,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  Ren looked somewhat upset at this. Hux frowned at him. “It doesn't concern you. If you have any questions about Nasscal, find me. Don't use your communicator for anything concerning the situation.”

  “Of course,” Kylo said, obviously only half paying attention.

  “Ren, this is important,” Hux bit. 

  “I'm aware, I'm not an idiot. You needn't tell me what's obvious.”

  “I don't make a habit of assuming you know anything,” Hux mumbled. 

  Kylo glared for a moment, eyes meeting Hux's. “You’re quite rude to someone who is doing you a favor.”

  “I asked if you wanted something in return, and you refused,” Hux said. 

  “Yes, I did.”

  Hux eyed him. Their eyes were met, both in an but unspoken staring match. “I must get back to work.”

  Ren looked like he wanted to say something more, but kept his mouth shut. Hux turned and left.

~

   That evening he sat at the helm of the ship. Lieutenant Mitaka was relaying to him the reports he'd received from base.

  “Any changes regarding the council?” he asked, interrupting the Lieutenants spiel about time scheduling.

  “Ah, no event changes.”

  “Very well. Forward me the rest of the report, I have work that must be done. Thank you, Lieutenant, you're excused.”

  Mitaka saluted, then turned on his heel and marched out. The bridge was empty after Mitaka departed. Most of the higher officers had been boarded in the base, and only the petty crew was left. The bridge being so silent was eerie, but pleasant. Hux hadn't seen it so peaceful since it had been brand new and waiting for a crew to run it.

  The door to the bridge opened and Hux swiveled the chair around to see the intruder. Ren entered the bridge and started to the transparisteel. His footfalls were uncharacteristically quiet. Ren could be quite feline when he so wished. 

  “Lord Ren, what brings you here?” he asked, glancing to the security cameras. 

  “Nothing. Just taking advantage of the silence. The ship is rarely so peaceful.”

  “I agree.”

  They settled into a silence. It was somewhat peaceful. Hux worked on his datapad while Ren gazed out of the window. The view wasn't as pleasant now. The planet wasn't horrid, but it was somewhat dull. What could be seen in the natural darkness of the planet was grey rock, with no life. No stars could be seen from the surface either, it was quite lonely. When night came around and the planet became shrouded in impenetrable darkness, it seemed as though they were walking through the void. The nights on this planet were so dreadfully long as well. 30 hours until the sun rose again, and when it did the light hardly reached. Hux couldn't wait to get back into the sky.

  “You think very loudly,” Ren said. 

  “Apologies,” Hux said dryly. 

  “I find this planet suffocating as well. At least when we're offplanet we have the light of the stars and galaxies. Here it seems… unnatural.”

  “Odd, I thought you would enjoy the darkness. You're always shrouding yourself in it, It seems apropos.”

  Ren chuckled, an odd sound coming from him. “I was raised on a planet where the nights were never truly dark.”

  Hux wasn't expecting that. Ren was usually so tight-lipped about his past, even Snoke had told him the topic was off limits.

  Hux was feeling emboldened by this revelation, though.

  “What planet?”

  Ren turned to face Hux. Hux tensed for a moment, expecting to feel the warm tendrils of the Force wrapping around his neck. Instead, Ren just stared at him through the mask. 

  “Coruscant. I traveled much in my youth but I spent the most time on Coruscant.”

  Hux digested this information. Coruscant was a populous planet, with billions of inhabitants. 

  “You lived in the city? Is that why it was never dark?”

  Ren turned back to the window. “Yes.”

  Hux was quiet for a moment. “I grew up in Lothal, far away from the city.”

  “Lothal is where the Academy is, is it not?”

  “Yes, it is,” Hux said. 

  “Did you grow up with your father?”

  Hux scoffed. “No, I scarcely saw him until I joined the Academy. He thought of me as empty matter for the Order. He didn't care for me until he saw my potential.”

  “Your mother then?”

  Hux was hesitant to speak of his past to Ren. It was all in his files, and any higher officer with a datapad could read it. He'd have preferred Ren to search it rather than ask him about it. 

  “No. A nanny droid raised me for much of my life. My mother was a servant, and the family she lived with did not permit children.” Hux stared uncomfortably at his datapad. He disliked speaking of his parents. Ren must've felt his discomfort because he didn't ask further questions.

  “My upbringing was similar. My mother was busy and my father did not want a son.”

  “Who were your parents?” 

  There were rumors. Ren inspired many rumors, but one particularly popular subject was where he came from, his lineage, etcetera.

  Ren was quiet for a moment before replying, “That is classified.”

  And like that, the iron curtain was brought down. Hux was equal parts relieved and frustrated.

  “Ah,” Hux said blandly.

  “My past is just that. Who I am now is not who I was. It is unimportant,” Ren said carefully. The words sounded practiced, a mantra he repeated frequently. A mantra repeated to him. Hux watched him, though he was facing away from Hux.

  Hux didn't speak. Nor did Ren. The bridge was once again silent, but this time it was uncomfortable.

~

  The night before the council was a restless one. It was a regular meeting, just the leaders of the First Order updating each other and deciding the future of the First Order. It happened as often as possible, usually once every few years. Hux would play an uncommonly large part during this particular conference because of the Starkiller Base, but that wasn't what was worrying him. He wasn't sure what it was, he was mostly just anxious to get it over with. He never liked being around the other generals, and he suspected this the cause. He thought them all tiresome, too focused on their own self gain and not focused enough on the First Order. Had he his way he would purge them all from their positions and put someone worthy of their rank in their place. 

  That, as well as sleeping in an unfamiliar room, and the pitch darkness outside of the small window across from his bed, was keeping him from sleeping. 

  He sighed and got up. He pulled on his uniform and greatcoat, pushed his hair back, and marched impatiently to the cafe. It was fairly empty this late at night, with only a few high officers sitting around sipping coffee and working on their datapads. He spotted Ren in a far corner of the cafe, drinking what he assumed was coffee. His mask was missing. None of the other officers would recognize him without that.

  Hux ordered decaffeinated tea and joined him at the table. 

  “You're up late,” Hux said. 

  Ren looked surprised to see him. “As are you. Your council is in the morning, is it not?”

  “It is.”

  “You should be resting.”

  Hux sipped his tea in lieu of a response.

  “Are you nervous?”

  “No. This is hardly my first council. I'm just restless,” Hux said. He stared down into his cup. It was hardly tea, more room temperature water, but it would have to do. 

  “I could help you,” Ren said. “I could slow your thoughts so you could fall asleep easier.”

  Hux shook his head. “I'll be fine without your witchcraft.”

  “The Force is hardly witchcraft,” he said with no venom in his tone. He seemed somewhat solemn, or peaceful that night.

  “What's gotten into you?” Hux asked. 

  Ren frowned. “What do you mean?”

  “You seem different. Quieter.”

  “I've been meditating.”

  “Meditating?”

  “Yes. It centers the Force within me. Balances me.”

  Hux eyed him. He did seem more relaxed. His dark eyes were sharper, his shoulders weren't bunched up. Hux preferred him like this. 

  “I like to be relaxed when I work,” he said, a glint in his eye. 

  Hux quickly scanned the area for cameras. “They can't hear us, relax. The nearest camera is all the way by the doorway.”

  “You're too careless. If they did I would be executed.”

  “Don't worry, I wouldn't let them hurt you,” he said, a smirk on his lips.

  “Of course not. Gods forbid someone kill me before you got the chance.”

  Ren’s grin widened. “Is that what you think of me, General? Is it so unreasonable that I would just want to protect the First Order’s greatest asset?”

  “From you, yes. Don't worry, Ren, the Starkiller base will be completed in only a year. I'm sure Snoke will be all too eager to toss me aside when it's completed.”

  Ren gave him a curious look. “Why? Do you think that's all but you'll have to offer to the Order?”

  “I think that's all I have to offer to Snoke. I'm dedicated to the First Order, not Snoke. We believe in very different versions of the First Order, and he knows I'll die for my version, not his.”

  “You seem oddly peaceful when talking about your death,” he said, eyebrow quirked. 

  “What can I do about it? Snoke is infinitely more powerful than me. And even if I did manage to escape you and Snoke, I'd be a fugitive. I'd rather die a part of a bastardized First Order than run about the Galaxy for the rest of my life.”

  Ren looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, rest assured when Snoke orders me to kill you, I'll make it as quick and merciless as possible.”

  “I appreciate that,” Hux said dryly, but feeling oddly touched by Ren's promise.

  “And, for what it's worth, you're one of the only official that isn't a complete coward.”

  Hux chuckled. “Just because the officers are afraid of you doesn't mean they're cowards. Your reputation precedes you, I was only smart enough to see past the rumors.”

  Hux took another sip of his cup and found it empty. He sighed, checked his timekeeper, then felt the dead weight of dread in his gut.

  “I must try to get some sleep tonight. It was nice talking to you. You should meditate more, you're less of an ass when you're balanced.”

  “Let me help you. I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of,” Ren said. 

  “I can get to sleep naturally,” Hux said. He knew he was lying, the chamomile tea was hardly tea at all, and he felt no different from when he'd arrived at the café. 

  “All I'll do is slow your thoughts. I won't even have to see them,” he said. 

  Hux was taken aback by his insistence. “Fine,” he said, if only because he did need sleep. He was sure Ren could peek into his mind without making him fall asleep. 

  Ren followed him to his room. The halls of the base were silent, and neither seemed particularly keen on making conversation. 

  Hux opened the door to his room and let Ren in. 

  “Your room is much larger than mine,” he remarked, looking around. 

  “Yes, I'm technically of higher status than you.”

  “We're co-commanders, we're of equal rank.”

  “On the Finalizer, yes. Not by the First Order's military ranking.”

  Ren hummed in displeasure. Hux ignored him and walked to the wardrobe. He began unbuttoning his uniform. He placed it on a hanger and hung it up on the door of the wardrobes, then undid his belt. 

  In the mirror he could see Ren flush and turning away. He laughed. “Did you think I slept in my uniform, Ren?” 

  “No, I just didn't expect you to strip in front of me,” he said. 

  Hux pulled on his sleeping pants and turned. “There, I'm covered. Unless my bared arms also offend your prude sensibilities.”

  Ren didn't gratify him with a retort. “Lay down and relax. Try to clear your mind as much as you can.”

  Hux hesitated. “First, tell me, why are you so set on helping me?”

  Ren eyed him silently. “Is it so absurd that I want to help you?”

  “Well, yes.”

  Ren rolled his eyes. “I don't think we're friends, Hux, but I think you're the closest thing I have to a friend. And, as such, I believe I should assist you where I can.”

  Hux wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he accepted it. He knew trying to get anything out of Ren that wasn't readily offered was a waste of time. 

  He laid down on his bed and relaxed. It was difficult to do with Ren standing at the foot of his bed but he tried to ignore him. 

  Suddenly he felt the warm brush of the Force on his mind. He stiffened at first, not used to the ghostly touch, but soon his whole body was unwinding, relaxing into the sheets. His mind stopped whirring and he felt the haze of sleep on the edges of his brain. Then, like a curtain suddenly falling over a stage, he fell asleep. 

~

  Hux woke feeling more well rested than he should have for only having gotten four hours of sleep. 

  He showered, dressed, and ordered a cup of coffee before sitting to review his notes for the council. All in all, he was in a good mood. He  made a mental note to thank Ren when he next saw him. Of course, when he next saw him he'd have more important things to thank him for. 

  He smiled to himself. He wondered what Ren was doing to prepare. The man could be insolent, but he was a skilled killer. He had complete faith in Ren to get the job down. He almost wished he could be there to see it done. 

~

  The council commenced after three hours. Hux was in high spirits. He'd talked about the Starkiller, successfully thwarted anyone doubting him, and even been praised by the mediator, General Lyan Wes, a five star general. 

  Despite his success, Hux was looking forward to getting back to his quarters. The other generals had sucked the life from him. He just wanted to celebrate his success with a glass of brandy and blessed silence. However, Hux knew he shouldn't be so lucky. As he made his way to his quarters he heard someone jogging to catch up to him. He looked over and saw General Kresh Channa. 

  “General Channa,” he greeted. 

  “General Hux. You did exceptionally well at the council,” they said. 

  “Thank you. You did well also.” He kept his voice carefully flat. He knew better than to believe the compliment.

  “There's talk that you have one of Snoke's apprentices on your ship.”

  Hux barely hid the sigh. “Yes. Kylo Ren. It isn't classified.”

  “Is that why General Wes favors you then? Because you're babysitting Snoke's little pet?”

  Hux really wanted a drink. “Perhaps. I assumed it was because if my outstanding contributions to the Order compared to the others.”

  Channa scowled. “I wasn't aware that rehashing the ideas of the Empire was an outstanding contribution.”

  They rounded the corner into the hall containing Hux's quarters. Ren was waiting at his door, arms crossed and looking quite impatient. Channa stiffened at the sight of him. 

  “Ah, Lord Ren,” Hux greeted. 

  “General Hux,” he said, ignoring Channa. “Some matters pertaining to the Finalizer have arisen.”

  “Very well.” He turned to Channa. “I'll be seeing you.”

  “Yes, of course,” they said, then hurried away. 

  “A friend?” Ren asked once they disappeared around the corner. 

  Hux scoffed. “I should hope not. Let's go to the  _ Finalizer _ .” 

  They walked out of the base to the ship. It was a ways, but Hux didn't want to take chances with the cameras.

  The ship was still relatively empty. They saw no one as they made their way to Hux's quarters, which Hux was grateful for. The fewer beings he had to interact with the better. For whatever reason, he didn't dread speaking with Ren. He dreaded bad news from Ren, but not conversing with him. He chalked it up to the fact that Ren had done him a favor, and he was excited for whatever news Ren had about it. And that when they reached his room he could drink the brandy he kept hidden in his desk.

  He opened his room and let Ren in. The lights flickered on when they entered, and Hux sat heavily on his desk chair. He poured himself a tall glass and took a long draw before addressing Ren. “Please tell me you have good news.”

  “Very good news. Everything went smoothly, Nasscal is dead and they shan't find any evidence that I did it.”

  Hux hummed. “Very good. Would you like a glass?” He gestured to the bottle on the desk.

  Ren considered it before accepting. Hux poured him a glass and gestured for him to sit. 

  Ren settled on the corner of the bed and pulled off his helmet. He looked delightfully messy. His hair stuck out every which way and he had the wild sort of look in his eye one gets after a particularly exhilarating kill.

  “Tell me how you did it,” he said. 

  Ren smirked. “Of course. I used my hands, choked him until I couldn't feel a hint of life in his body. Not as gruesome as I would have preferred but if I used my saber it would have been obvious who did it.”

  Hux closed his eyes, imagined Ren hunched over Nasscal, strangling the life out of him. It was a nice picture. 

  “What was he thinking? Was he aware of the reasoning behind his death?”

  “Yes. He knew who I was. Or knew I was Snoke's apprentice aboard your ship.”

  “You're quite the talk of the town here. Channa, the general I was with, asked about you as well,” he said, taking another sip of his brandy. He met Ren's gaze over the rim of the cup and got the sudden compulsion to push his hands through Ren's hair. 

  “What do they say?”

  “Nothing particularly scandalous. They think I'm babysitting you for Snoke.”

  Ren chuckled. “Ah, yes. I've heard worse,” he said. 

  “Such as?”

  Ren quirked an eyebrow. “Some of your crew seems to think we're intimately involved,” he said slowly, watching Hux's reaction. 

  “That's surprising. What inspired that?” he asked, trying to think of an interaction that would suggest that. 

  “They think I'm easier on you than I am others.”

  Hux couldn't deny that he did get special treatment from Ren. He spoke back, insulted, threatened Ren. And Ren, who had killed other crew members for much less, only ever returned the threats.

  “If we were together and treated each other as we do, it wouldn't be a very healthy relationship,” Hux concluded. 

  “We’re not fighting now,” Ren said. “We haven't in some time.”

  He was right, Hux thought. Some insults had been exchanged, but not an outright argument.

  “Are you suggesting that we would make a good couple?”

  Ren held his gaze as he took a sip from his glass. His mind was filled with lewd thoughts, particularly concerning Ren's lips. 

  “Perhaps.”

  Hux didn't look away. He kept his gaze steady as he put his glass down and moved to straddle Ren's hips. Ren's hands found their way to Hux's hips easily, like he'd done this a thousand times. Perhaps in dreams. 

  Hux pushed his hands in Ren's hair and found it as gratifying as he'd hoped it would be, especially when he used it to pull Ren's lips to his. 

  It started slow as they learned each other. Ren was a surprisingly adept kisser, Hux always assumed he would be a clueless virgin. He was thankful he wasn't, as it let them move past the learning stage faster.

  Hux bit gently on Ren's bottom lip, and Ren's grip tightened. Hux knew he would have bruises the next day. He bruised so easily.

  “Come on,” he muttered, pushing his hips forward. He was growing hard quickly. It had been so long since his last partner, since he'd has release in general. 

  Ren flipped them over and positioned himself between Hux's thighs. He looked incredible there, Hux thought. His eyes were dark in the dim lighting, his pupils blown and his hair messy. His lips were parted and slicked, slightly red from the kiss.

  “Gods, Ren,” Hux said, then grabbed Ren by the front of his shirt and pulled him back up to kiss.

  Ren started on the long line of buttons on Hux's uniform. Hux helped to quicken the process along. Before long it was open and Ren was pushing his hands up Hux's undershirt. Hux arched into the touch. He didn't recall seeing Ren take off his gloves but he welcomed the feeling of bare skin on his own. 

  “Hold on one second,” Hux said, then moved Ren so he was sitting up. He slid out from beneath Ren and stood.

  “What?” Ren questioned. 

  Hux pulled off his jacket and set it on the nightstand, then removed his belt. 

  “As exciting as undressing each other sounds, we're both quite overdressed. I'd like to hurry things along a bit,” he said. 

  Ren seemed to agree, as he started shedding his robes as well. Finally, when both of them were nude, Hux stopped to admire Ren. He was fit. His body was all lean muscle, marred in some places with scars and dotted with moles. In all, he was perfect. Everything Hux had wanted. He couldn't wait to touch every inch of him.

  “Hux,” Ren breathed. 

  Hux looked up to meet his eyes. He could barely see the brown of his irises from how wide his pupils were blown. 

  “Yeah?” Hux said. 

  Ren reached out and pulled him back in for a kiss. This time he could feel Ren's body on his own, not blocked by too many layers of clothes. He closed his eyes and pushed closer. Ren pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed, then climbed back between his thighs. He ran his fingers over his thighs, then pulled them up around his waist. Hux got the cue and wrapped his legs around Ren, dragging him closer yet. 

  Ren moved his lips to Hux's neck, biting down until he reached Hux's collarbone. “You're perfect,” Ren muttered against his skin. The words were followed by a sharp bite.

  Hux gasped, hands moving back into Ren's hair. He tugged roughly.

  Ren moved lower yet, down his chest, stomach, until he was at Hux's naval. He looked up for confirmation to continue, which Hux was too eager to give. 

  Ren wrapped his hand around Hux's cock and gave a few preemptive jerks before using his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside. Hux moaned, the imagery alone incredibly sexy, but the sensation sending shocks of pleasure through him. It took everything he had to not jerk his hips up for more. Kylo rewarded him by beginning to take in Hux's cock in his mouth. 

  Hux tossed his head back, letting out a moan. He tightened his hand in Ren's hair. Ren moaned around his cock, sending shivers up and down Hux's spine. 

  “Gods Ren,” he groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his free hand through his own hair. Ren began moving his head up and down, pinning Hux's hips with a hand over his naval. Hux was grateful for this, as he surely would have bucked into Kylo's mouth without it.

  “Kylo, I'm close,” he gasped, tugging on Ren's hair. Ren let up and continued with his hand. With his other he wiped his mouth. It was a simple action, but it tipped Hux over the edge. His back arched as he came, and he let out a choked groan. Ren lurched forward and pressed his mouth to Hux's.

  Hux came down holding Ren to his chest. Ren had moved to his next, pressing kisses and biting at his neck and shoulders. Once Hux had stopped panting Ren muttered a “Please, Hux,” close enough to his ear to send shivers down his spine.

  “Come here,” he said, then switched their positions so he was kneeling over Ren.

  Hux didn't have the skill that Ren did, but what he couldn't swallow down he compensated with his hand. Ren was already so close that it didn't take much before he was coming. Hux pulled off enough to let Ren finish over his chest. After he was satiated, Hux moved to lay beside him.

  They lay in silence, Ren catching his breath and Hux bathing in the post orgasm bliss.

  “Ren,” he muttered, rolling over to face him. 

  “Yes?” he said. His eyes were hooded, his cheeks flushed and his hair messy. Hux reached up and pushed his hand through his hair.

  “We must do that again.”

~

_ One year later _

 

  Ren visiting his room wasn't a rare occurrence. At least it hadn't been before the Starkiller was destroyed. Ren had been gone for several weeks to Snoke’s planet to complete his training. He would be back soon, though, Hux knew. He would be back with orders that Hux had anticipated since the beast took over the Order. He wondered now if Ren could do it. Though they'd been together for many months Ren was still loyal to Snoke.

  It was five months into their relationship before the word “love” was uttered. It was Ren who said it, unsurprisingly. He felt emotions strongly, and he was less ashamed of them than Hux. He had spoke them against the skin of Hux's neck, late at night. Hux returned the words and never regretted them. As much as he tried to pretend he didn't have emotions, he did. And he loved Ren. It had been difficult to realize, as he had never loved anyone before. 

  Ren periodically left under Snoke's orders. Missions to find artifacts. But he always returned to Hux's room when he returned. He wondered if Ren would come to him when he returned that time. Hux always woke when Ren walked through the doors to greet him. This time wouldn't be any different. He wondered if Ren would run him through then, or wait until he was asleep. 

  Ren always said his favorite part of the kill was watching the life drain from the victim's eyes. He wondered if Ren would look him in the eyes as he took his life. 

  The ship groaned as it settled into Snoke's planet. It was a hideous place, all garish shades of orange and red, without a hint of natural fauna. It's inhabitants had long been slaughtered by Snoke's men, and the only life on it now was Snoke's dead-eyed servants and the beast himself. And Ren, now. 

  Hux met his own eyes in the mirror he dressed in front of. He had asked for the evening off. There would be no ceremony for Ren's arrival, and Snoke hadn't asked to see Hux. They would be picking Ren up and leaving, the whole ordeal would take less than an hour.

  Still, Hux had dressed for the occasion. He wore his formal uniform. The one given for special occasions, such as funerals. He was never one for pomp, but he wanted to at least look nice before he was killed. Hopefully Ren had decided upon a clean method of death. 

  He sat at his desk and produced his brandy. It hadn't been touched since that night after the council. He considered it his special occasion alcohol. There was whiskey in the officer’s lounge that was much more effective at getting one drunk, after all.

  He had known this night was coming, yes, but it didn't stop the weight in his gut. He could hardly swallow down his drink past the pit in his throat. He set down the glass and sighed. 

  His door slid open and he jerked at the sound. He didn't look to see who'd entered. 

  “Ah, Ren. I've been expecting you.”

  The door slid shut behind him. He didn't move for a moment. When he finally did it was to take off his helmet. 

  Hux took a slow sip of his drink.

   “Do you mind if I finish my drink first? It was quite expensive and I'd hate for it to go to waste,” he said. 

  “Hux,” Ren said. His voice was strained. Hux struggled to gather the willpower to look at him. He looked well. Thinner, from the training, and his hair not a shiny at it normally was. But well.

  “Yes?”

  Ren took a large step toward him. Hux prepared himself, closed his eyes and held his breath.

  The pain never came. Rather, Ren kneeled in front of him and kissed him. It was long and slow, but desperate all the while. His fingers tangled in the front of Hux's uniform.

  “Hux,” he muttered against Hux's lips, not pulling away. 

  “Yes?”

  “I love you,” he said. His voice was shaky now, barely composed.

  “Please, get it over with,” Hux begged, tangling his fingers in Ren's hair.

  “I killed Snoke.”

  Hux pulled away to look into Ren's eyes. “You- what?”

  “I killed Snoke for you,” he said. “I couldn't kill you. So I killed him.”

  Hux was breathless. He couldn't muster any words, too many trying to come out at once. Instead he pulled Ren back in for a kiss. “I don't know what to say. Besides thank you,” he gasped.

  Ren smiled. “Say nothing, come to bed with me. Please?” He looked exhausted, Hux realized. Whether it was from killing Snoke or training, Hux couldn't couldn't be sure. 

  “Of course,” he said. He stood up and let Ren lead him to the bed. He was still in his uniform but it didn't even cross his mind. All he wanted then was to be near to Ren. Ren, who cast aside his mentor and master to save his life. 

  In the silence of the room they found comfort. Hux could feel Ren's lips against the back of his neck. His fingers traced over Hux's, clasped over his stomach.

  “What now?” Ren asked after a long stretch of silence. 

  “I haven't a clue,” Hux said. He turned his hand around to slide his fingers through Ren's.

  “The position of Supreme Leader is open now.”

  Yes, Hux was aware. “As tempting as it sounds, the position will likely go to General Wes.”

  “Do you want it?”

  “You know my answer.”

  “It's yours. Snoke had no position before he made himself Supreme Leader.”

  Hux turned around to face Ren. “Assuming I did take Snoke's place, how would I go about securing it? I'm not exactly beloved, and without followers my efforts would fall flat.”

  “Everyone on this ship is loyal to you. You also have myself and my Knights to snuff out anyone who might try to act against you.”

  Hux, in all his years, had fantasized about being Emperor. Now that it was within his reach, it seemed farther away than ever, a stupid dream from a power-hungry academy student. 

  With Ren at his side, though, it seemed more feasible. He was powerful, and without Snoke to hold him back he could grow more powerful than he'd ever known he could be. He, and his knights, and his ship full of beings loyal to him, could make this possible.

  Hux pulled Ren down for a kiss. “I'll do it,” he said, that familiar power-lust curling in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave a like or comment if you did, I really enjoy reading all the lovely comments people leave. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like, I'm [Mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu)


End file.
